


Cactus Flower

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M, Secret Wedding, but this fic isn't so much about vegas as it is about what came after, they finally go to vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: A little ficlet imagining what it would have looked like if Densi had secretly gotten married sometime in S6. Combines elements from the episodes Humbug, In The Line of Duty, and Black Wind.





	Cactus Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet, though older, is still one of my favorites that I ever wrote for this fandom.

“Kind of playing with fire back there, weren’t you?” Kensi muttered as she and Deeks headed out of the Mission and towards her car. Agent Reese and his team were still finishing their equipment setup in the gym, but with it being close to the end of the day and with Sam and Callen still en route from Tunisia, there wasn’t much the rest of them could accomplish before tomorrow, so Hetty had let them go a little early - with an admonishment to be in bright and early the next morning, of course.

Deeks grinned at her, his eyes alight with mischief. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kens,” he replied, opening the passenger side door and looking at her over the roof of the car.

She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes as she slid behind the wheel. “Seriously? You asked them how their  _honeymoon_ was, Deeks. Did you see their faces? Did you hear what Sam said? They  _definitely_ know.”

“They don’t know,” he reached out and took her hand, threading their fingers together. “I teased them, they were teasing us back. Business as usual.”

She glanced over at him, noting that any trace of humor had disappeared and he was wearing what she privately thought of as his “Serious Detective Face.” She knew he was trying to reassure her, and she was grateful. Contemplating him quietly for a moment, she breathed slowly, attempting to let the slight tension she was feeling dissipate on her exhalation. Finally, she nodded. “Business as usual,” she agreed with a nod. 

“At least as far as  _they_ know,” he said, grin firmly back in place. He squeezed her hand gently before releasing it so that she could start the car, busying himself with commandeering the radio before she could object. “Now c'mon, if we hustle, I’m sure we can find a good way to spend this unexpected free time Hetty’s gifted us with.” He waggled his eyebrows and offered her a playfully exaggerated leer as she put the car in drive.

“You have a one track mind,” she laughed.

“What? I was talking about heading to the beach for some surfing before dinner. If anyone in this car has a one track mind it isn’t me,” he protested, trying, and failing, to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Uh huh,” she shook her head. “I don’t believe for a minute that you were talking about  _surfing_.” She pulled up to a red light and turned to catch his eye, gracing him with a mischievous grin of her own. “But I also like the way you think.”

His answering smile was dazzling as he pointed ahead of them. “Light’s green, Kens. Time to hustle.”

 

* * *

 

_The late afternoon sunshine poured through the cab of Deeks’ truck, the golden light burnishing Monty’s fur as the dog - who insisted on sticking his head through the gap between the seats - snoozed away on the long drive back to LA. Their snowboards (which had barely seen any use on their holiday getaway to the mountains that weekend) and the rest of their gear were tossed in the back, and the atmosphere in the cab was quiet but filled with a happiness that was almost tangible._

_“They’re going to figure it out,” she murmured, gazing out the window as the city sprawl gave way to desert. “Even though I texted Nell about hiding the paperwork as soon as it files.”_

_Deeks reached over and took her hand, his thumb gently rubbing against her knuckles. “Do you regret it?” he asked her softly._

_She looked at him then, watching his profile as he kept his eyes on the road. He sounded casual, but she could see the tightness in his jaw and her answer came without hesitation. “Not for a second.”_

_It might be the rashest, most impulsive thing she’d **ever** done - and that was saying something - but, as the sunlight continued to light up the cab and glinted off the ring that now adorned her left hand (the ring she wouldn’t be able to wear to work, she thought regretfully), she knew that it was also one of the best decisions she’d ever made. She squeezed his hand. “Besides, I asked you, didn’t I?”_

_He turned slightly to her and grinned, relaxing again. “Touche.”_

_“And hey,” she smiled back at him, “you finally took me to Vegas. Even if it was an unexpected detour on the way back home.” She was quiet for a few moments, lost in thought._ _“I don’t regret it, Deeks,” she said, turning to look out the window again. “I just want it to be something that’s just ours for awhile, you know?”_

_He squeezed her hand back. “I know.”_

 

* * *

 

“Two young lovers who were forbidden to get married, so they ran away…to the mountains. The Goddess of the Land took pity on them….” Hetty hoisted her cup of tequila, continuing the story she’d begun when she brought out the bottle.

Kensi sidled closer to where Deeks was standing at the edge of the bullpen. "Still think they don’t know?“ she whispered so that only he could hear her. "Because I’m pretty sure this is Hetty’s version of a wedding toast.”

He looked down at her, and she could see everything he felt for her in the intensity of his gaze. She was pretty sure she had the same look on her face. “Well,” he murmured, slipping his arm around her shoulders, “at least it seems like she’s giving us her blessing, Cactus Flower.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “That is  _not_ going to become a pet name, I’m telling you that right now, Deeks.”

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Whatever you say, wifey.”


End file.
